Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant
by eek
Summary: An AAMR fic. Time has past. Things have changed. And Misty still can't get the attention of a certain dense Pokemon trainer. Please Read and Review. Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Bad Day

Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant

Chapter One

By: eek!

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon the anime or any characters that make cameo appearances from other animes. I am just borrowing the characters. 

Authoress's notes: I got this idea while watching the Temacu (or whatever the hell her name is) episode. In case any of you haven't seen it its the one where this girl swoons over Brock just like he swoons over ever girl he meets. Misty also tries to give the reluctant Brock relationship advice all through out the episode. I thought it was interesting that Misty was giving all this advice even though she can't seem to handle her own......

************************************************************************

"Where the hell do you think your going? Well not in my lane that's for sure!!!" the impatient red head yelled as she honked at the car that tried to inch its way into her lane. It was 8:40 in the morning and the late rush hour traffic was barely crawling along the main Cerulean City highway.

"Well as you can see folks I-4 is jammed packed between exits 2 and 10 and it seems to be some sort of road work..."reported the traffic D.J.

"No shit," Misty cursed as she passed the bright orange cones that blocked her passage to freedom. Today was the perfect day for tearing up the road for no apparent reason. What a civic improvement.

"And so I said to him, 'If you wanna have a relationship you're gonna have to play me right ya know....'"chatted the woman on the radio talk show.

"Oh come on where is the music," Misty said as she searched for a better station.

Just then the vehicle in front of her stopped short causing Misty to almost slam into the back of the towering S.U.V.

"Learn to drive!!!!" Misty screamed out the window. This obviously was not Misty's day. Not only was she running late for her job, she also had a massive headache and a Gyarados sized case of road rage. She just had one more exit to go, but by the time she got to the exit she would be old enough to retire. Little by little, Misty inched closer to the exit and to the end of her sanity. After about fifteen minutes of stop, go, and honk, the exit ramp appeared at last. 

"Yes!!!" Misty cheered as she pulled into the exit lane. Her happiness was short-lived however as a car tried to enter the lane after riding the shoulder. The front of the car darted dangerously in front of Misty almost causing an accident.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us all killed?" Misty exploded for the umpteenth time today. She swerved to avoid the car and drove up the ramp. But not before she let the driver the other car know her anger by sticking the middle finger of her daintily manicured hand out the window. 

****

It was only a short while before Misty pulled into the parking lot of a small office building. Gathering her papers, Misty began the long trudge up three flights of stairs to the "Waterflower Agency of Matchmaking and Relationship Counseling". The Waterflower sisters were well known in Cerulean City for there expertise in matters of the heart and were always busy. Although the Waterflowers owned the agency, they always had one sister at the gym and owned the agency for extra cash. 

"Your late for your 9'clock Misty." Violet informed Misty as she walked into the reception part of the office. 

"Well I wouldn't be if we just had this at the Gym!" Misty exclaimed. 

"Aww come on Mist, you know the zoning regulations," answered Violet, not looking up from her filing. At this remark, Misty spun around and glowered at Violet,

"Don't you ever call me "Mist" EVER again!!!"

"Touchy, Touchy," said Violet, putting up her hands in a defensive jester. "Anyways, Mist-y, I have your file for your appointment that you are ten minutes late for."

Misty snatched the file out Violet's outstretched hand, scanning the contents of the file as she composed herself to enter her office. She was greeted by a man and woman who looked about the same age. The women that sat to the left was wearing a velvet purple jumper with her hair in a short boyish hairstyle. The man to the right wore baggy marshal arts clothes and an angry scowl on his face. 

"I apologize for being late, I really..." Misty started.

"No it's ok," responded the women, "we only arrived five minutes ago."

"Ok then," replied Misty as she opened the file, "what seems to be the problem here Mr. and Mrs. Saotome?" 

"Well lately..." Akane began.

" For starters," Ranma interrupted, "she can't cook, she has a nasty temper, she'll thwack you whenever something goes wrong...."

"He is a cheapskate, a lazy bum, he never helps out..." Akane countered. This was going to be a very long session for Misty.

***

It took Misty all the self restraint she had to keep herself from not smacking the couple. Two hours passed and Misty finally had things some what under control.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, in marriage, like with any relationship, you have to learn to compromise," Misty began, "that's why we have come to an agreement. Akane you have agreed to take cooking lessons if Ranma buys you a new cooking set."

"Sounds good."

"I guess."

"Alright then if you too can learn to *comprise*, we will not need many follow up visits. But I would like to see you guys in one month to see how you are doing," Misty said with a forced cheerfulness. 

"Ok, thank you," replied Akane.

"Please make your appointment with Violet as you leave the office. Thank you and have a nice day," Misty said automatically, ushering Ranma and Akane out the door.

After closing the door behind her Misty collapsed down into her chair exhausted. 

"I hate consoling duty," Misty said to no one in particular as fumbled with the child seal on the aspirin bottle. She wished she got more of a chance to actually work in the "match making" part of the service. It was always fun to set people up on blind dates and here about them afterwards. But lately she just got case after case of disgruntled married folks as her sisters snatched all the good projects.

"Maybe I should answer the phones more often," she mused out loud looking at the phone which suddenly started ringing. She picked it up and heard Violet at the other end,

"Hey, Misty, there's someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling," Violet answered back in a sing song voice, much to Misty annoyance.

"Send them in then," she said exasperated as she still fumbled with the annoying little aspirin cap. After the day she had been having things couldn't get any worse...right?

The door opened to reveal a tall youth around Misty's age with black spiky hair. He wore faded blue jeans and a black top that was the same fashion he had worn for over 10 years. In addition to his normal attire he wore a blue denim jacket with a Pikachu perched on his shoulder. He was....

"Hey Mist."

"Ash!?!?!" Misty asked shocked, her mouth gaping open. Her initial fright had caused her to apply a lot of pressure to the cap of the flimsy aspirin bottle.

****POP****

The cap of the aspirin bottle blew off and aspirin went flying out of the bottle and all over the office.

"Woopsie," said Misty as she blushed a scarlet red.

__

Real Smooth, Misty Waterflower, Real Smooth. 

Ending Blurb: So what did you guys think about it? Was it good, bad or did it just plain suck? Feedback and Criticism is much needed and much appreciated!!!! Thank you all and goodnight.

~eek!~


	2. Flashback

Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant

Chapter Two

By: eek!

Disclaimer: The story is mine but alas the characters are not.

Blurb: I would like to thank all those who reviewed! You really made my day! I would also like to thank Deena for proofreading and editing.

************************************************************************

"Clumsy me, clumsy me," Misty muttered as she got on her hands and knees to pick up the aspirin. Her head was pounding and the room was spinning, but somehow she manage to keep her head down to avoid Ash's curious glance.

"Here let me help you," Ash said also dropping to his knees to recover the stray pills.

"Oh you know its the damnedest thing. You have a massive headache and you can't get the bottle open," She said as let the little pills file down into the bottle from her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Mist," replied Ash, as he handed her a handful of tablets. He then pulled himself up and offered Misty a hand. She took it, and as he helped her up she looked into his face for about the first time during his visit. He had definitely matured, but his face retained the boyish qualities that she found so attractive. And those eyes, big black pools of...

"Hey Misty."

"Yes Ash," said Misty, her eyes gazing into Ash's. 

"There's an aspirin in your hair," responded Ash as he picked an aspirin out her bang. Misty now had long, slightly wavy hair that she no longer tied up. She, like Ash, had matured in her own way since they had parted five years ago.

"Oh, Misty!" Violet called as she came into the office. Misty and Ash's hands were still clasped, and they still held each other's gaze which could cause anyone to jump to conclusions. Violet shot Misty an all knowing glance and made her announcement.

"Well, everyone, it's time for my lunch break. See you all later," she said as she winked and closed the door.

"So...what brings you to Cerulean City?" Misty asked uneasily.

"Um, well every year there is a League inspector coming to every gym. But every five years the send the residing Pokemon master to check things out for themselves," replied Ash. A sudden remembrance struck Misty as she heard the words "Pokemon Master" and remembered Ash and his dream. The days where they traveled together training and learning about their Pokemon. They had seen it all, the good ,the bad, and the final battle...

****Flashback****

"Stupid Ash, stupid stupid Ash," Misty yelled as she ran at top speed down Indigo boulevard. Her shoulder length hair trailed behind her in a brilliant flash of orange as sweat rolled down her forehead. 

"Excuse me, pardon, sorry," Misty rattled off excuses as she pushed her way through the crowd of people on sidewalk. She had to get there, she couldn't let all the work she and Ash had put into this competition go to waste.

"I won't let him lose just because he's such a...baka!!!" she said, running faster than she ever did in her life. However, she hit a snag on the unforgiving sidewalk, sending her flying hands-first onto the pavement. 

"Damn," she muttered, picking herself up off the pavement and staring down at her bloody palms, "there's no time."

"Togepi priii," chirped the small Pokemon as it patted Misty on the knee, trying to make her feel better. Togepi was in Misty's backpack, but had flown out during the blow.

"Thanks Togepi," Misty said as she sank to the small Pokemon's level and gathered it up into her arms.

"Toge toge," Togepi replied as it began to glow.

"Huh?" Misty stepped back as she watched her little Pokemon evolve into its second and highest form, a Togetic.

"Togetic." called the Pokemon as it spread its new wings. It then turned to Misty and motioned it to get on its back.

"You want..."Misty asked pointing to herself. Togetic smiled and nodded in reply.

"Alright!!!" Misty cheered, climbing on Togetic, "to the Master Stadium!!!"

****

What would have taken fifteen minutes on foot, took only five minutes in the sky. As they neared the stadium, Misty could see it was filled to maximum capacity with many excited fans, whose outfits came together to make a colorful mesh. A load roar came from the fans as the battle unfolded in the center stadium.

"Well it seems as if Ash Ketchum, the favorite to win, is having a bit of a problem down there with his Pikachu. It doesn't seem to be as fast as that Umberon," the voice of the Ryoga, who was announcing, blared over the loud speaker.

"It also appears that his Pikachu is a bit out of shape," added Nabiki, Ryoga's co- anchor. Every move that Pikachu made was countered by Umbreon as it used its lighting fast agility and faint attacks.

"Ash! Ash!" Misty screamed as she ran down the stadium staircase and jumped over the guardrail.

"Could this be Ash's rumored girlfriend?" asked Ryoga as Misty approached the trainers box.

"I didn't think she had red hair. It must be his coach or something," Nabiki commented nonchalantly. 

"This," Misty began as she slapped Ash across the face, "is for yesterday."

"Or former girlfriend..."

"Hey, why are you trying to humiliate me?!" Ash lashed out, "I told you to..."

"Stay away, I know, I know," Misty said, her hands placed on Ash's shoulders, "But I came here strictly as your coach, well, other than that slap..." Ash said nothing as he brushed off her hands and looked down at the computerized stat panel. Pikachu's HP, though significantly higher than Umberon's, had dwindled down to a mere 1/4 of its maximum. Gary stood on the other side of the arena with a grin on his face, and he know that victory was in his grasp very soon.

"Ash, please listen to me," Misty pleaded, "I've been training with you since the day you registered for this competition. And you can't throw your dream away all because of a stupid fight."

"Even if you did have an idea of what attack use, what good would it do? Umbreon is just a speedier Pokemon."

"Oh really, well Mr. Ketchum what if you could fill the whole arena with electricity?"

Ash turned to Misty, the color coming back to his face, "That would be..."

"Exactly what you needed," Misty finished, her hand diving into her pack. When it returned it was hold a TM 07.

"Time," Ash yelled. The referee dropped both flags as the Pokemon returned to their respective trainers. Misty opened the square capsule and a sparkling substance landed on Pikachu's head. The little yellow mouse glowed for a second as the attack registered in this brain.

"I told you that you would need this."

"Yea well," Ash retorted, "Come on Pikachu, lets kick Pokebutt!"

"Pika!!!" Pikachu responded enthusiastically, running back onto the field.

"Resume," yelled the referee as he lifted both flags high in the air.

"Umbreon, use Agility!"

"Pikachu....Zap Cannon attack!"

Pikachu bowed its head in ultimate concentration. Its body glowed a pale white, then yellow and then a deep orange. Pikachu then raised its paws high the air and bellowed a commanding, "Chu." The ground of the battle area fissured, and out of the cracks sprang an immense wave of electricity that shocked everything in the arena that wasn't protected. It was as if an enormous thunderbolt had exploded in the stadium, sending many a fan to scramble with in the foot wells of the bleachers.

As the smoke cleared, the people came out of their hiding places to see what happened. It the middle of the field laid an Umbreon, fainted from the massive blast, its reflect attack protecting it from death. Pikachu was still standing however, although very tired, as it had released all of its electricity. No one was hurt in the blast, with the exception of cuts and scrapes and the referee's singed hair.

"The winner and now Pokemon master, green trainer Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash Ketchum wins! Ash Ketchum wins! Ash Ketchum wins!" the P.A. crackled over the screaming fans. Confetti streamed down from the sky as most of the stadium took to its feet in a wave of applause. 

"Pikachu," Ash called jumping out of the trainers box.

"Pika pi," Pikachu screamed in response as Ash picked it up and twirled the joyous Pokemon around.

"We won the Pokemon championship!!!" Ash exclaimed, flashing his trademark victory pose.

"Pi Pikachu!"

Back in the trainers box, Misty was celebrating herself. The anger she felt last night had practically melted away. It was replaced by happiness, she was happy for her best friend, happy for her....

"Hey, Congratulations Ash!!" A female voice rang out from bellow her. Misty peered over the side to see Casey running up to Ash, her arms out-stretched, her smile wide and warm. 

"Ash," Misty whispered, her voice inaudible through all the noise. She watched Ash take Casey into his arms and Misty's world suddenly stood still as a could wind swept through her body, freezing her very being.

"So he really meant it." Misty stood there for fifteen minutes as Ash was interviewed and congratulated, all while he had a his arm around another woman. She had finally mustered enough courage to call his name only to receive a response,

"See you at the after party, Mist!" he called as he left with his entourage.

The shock was so immense it kept Misty riveted to the spot for a long time after the last person left the stadium. She stood there...defeated, one dream had come true and one dream had been shattered.

__

Humiliated and broken, for all the world to see.

Ending Blurb: *Sniff* That turned out more angsty than I thought!!! Don't worry, happy chapters ahead and more definite AAMR! I just had to set up their history. I would also like to apologize to Umbreon for the battle(Umbreon is one of my favorites) but for the purpose of this fic Pikachu had to win. Please Review and tell me what you think!

~eek!~ 


	3. Crazy Taxi!

Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant

Chapter Three

By: eek!

Disclaimer: Same old thing, I don't own the characters, some one else does.

Blurb: I have nothing to say for today!

************************************************************************

"Hey Mist, Yoo-hoo! You awake?" Ash asked, his hand flashing in front of Misty's zoned out face. She blinked as she snapped back into reality, her face flushing a light pink as she realized how long it looked like she was starring. She wasn't rude, she was simply remembering what had happened between them, and how it was so funny that he showed up now, after all this time. Millions of questions swirled inside her head, but the most pressing was: What in the hell happened with you, Ash Ketchum? Why here? And why now? 

"Oh sorry, it's just stress ," Misty lied, trying to keep her curiosity and amazement in check, "well, you know, if you want, since I am a Cerulean city gym leader I could drive you there."

"No, its really ok," Ash responded quickly, "I didn't mean to bother you with that. If you could just give me some directions, cause its been a while. I can call a cab since you look..."

"I'm not busy, don't worry about it. Besides the cab company is all the way on the other side of town, and I would hate for you to have to wait all that time," reassured Misty, "I just have to powder my nose." Misty then walked out of the office leaving Ash and Pikachu to wonder what they had gotten themselves into. Ash knew of Misty's driving skills, but that was five years ago.

"You think she's gotten better since the last time we saw her? I mean she did mange to get her license...eventually..." he asked Pikachu. Pikachu only closed its eyes and let out a long collective "Cha."

***

A few minutes later, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu were sitting behind the wheel of Misty's fiery red "Ford Focus" as Misty dug in her purse for the keys. Pikachu sat in-between the two humans watching them both with a keen interest. The were both nervous and both for the same reason. Pikachu turned its attention to Misty, who would have probably found her keys by now if she was in the car with another friend. Pikachu understood how surprised Misty was to see both of them. The spontaneous visit of its trainer confused even Pikachu. He could have just as easily went to the gym without seeing her. Maybe he figured he would have run into her anyways? Or could it be that he actually missed her after all this time?

"Found them," cried the triumphant Misty while putting the keys in the ignition. 

"Finally," Ash sighed as he wrung his league hat, " I hope this won't be as bad as your driving test." At that Misty shot him a murderous glance.

"What about my driving?"

"Eh heh, eh heh, Well you obviously gotten better since then? Right?"

"Pika pi." Was it evan possible that he was smarter than Pikachu gave him credit for?

***

The drive started out normal enough, much to Ash's relief. They made idle chit- chat and the tension between the pair seemed to ease.

"So over the summer I went on a small vacation in the Whirl islands and I got a new Pokemon that wasn't in any of the books."

"Really?!?!?" Ash asked with a gleam of boyish excitement in his eyes. Misty couldn't help suppress a smile. No matter how old he got, Ash still had as much zeal as when he was 10 years old.

"Yup, she's real cute, too. She looks a lot like a dolphin too except she has..." Misty's remark was cut short as a car side-swiped her brand new car.

"Hey that's the same car that almost crashed into me this morning!!!" Misty screamed as she slammed on the brakes. The offending green car then had the audacity to then cut Misty off. To add to the insult, the bummer sticker displayed "I break for no one" which made Misty even madder. 

"Who does he think he is?!? King of the road?!?" Misty yelled at the car in front her. 

"Hey Misty, isn't the gym the other way?" Ash pointed out the sign, as Misty put on her blinker.

"No one hits Misty Aurora Waterflower and gets away with it." Misty said dangerously as she revved the motor.

"Misty, I don't think this is such a good idea," remarked Ash, who for once in his life was being cautious, "maybe we could just...waah!!!!" Ash screamed, his face smacking hard against the window as Misty made a hard left.

"PIKA!!!" 

***

In about a half an hour Misty and Ash had seen all of Cerulean in a whirlwind tour, courtesy of Misty's little Ford. 

"Misty, that's the fifth red light you've run already..."Ash complained as he tried to hold down his breakfast. Misty didn't offer any response as she weaved, her attention completely focused. The green car knew he was being pursued. And he definitely didn't want to pay the bill, even if it was minuscule. Whoever was in the car was either very stupid or very drunk. And Misty was way past just angry...

"When I get a hold of him, I'm going to give dose of my Dragon Rage Attack!!!"

"Where in the hell are the cops when you need them?!?"

***

Little did Ash know that the cops were right in front of the place were he would most like to be, the Cerulean City gym. Coincidentally, Officers Mihoshi and Kiyone had traffic patrol today.

"Kiyone are you almost done there?" yawned Mihoshi sleepily, her eyelids drooping with fatigue.

"No Mihoshi, I'm not done," Kiyone responded curtly.

"Oh ok, when you do finish could we get a cup of coffee?" Mihoshi asked as Kiyone almost face-faulted.

"Mihoshi."

"Yes."

"What does a job of a traffic cop entail?" Kiyone asked, her eyes narrowing. 

"Um...writing tickets?"

"That's right. And when do people ever stop violating traffic laws?"

"Never?"

"Well...NEVER IS WHEN WE ARE GOING TO BE DONE!!!!" Kiyone shouted, her anger reaching the boiling point, "NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE THE REASON WE WERE DEMOTED TWICE TO THIS POSITION?"

"Wah! I didn't know they were really the bad guys, I thought they were cos-players!" Mihoshi whined, on the verge of tears. Kiyone sighed, although she was still angry, she felt pity for her partner who had to deal with her vicious onslaught.

"Listen Mihoshi, if we can finish up 34th and 35th street, there is a Dinky Donuts on 36th..."

"Donuts!!!" Mihoshi yelled, life coming to her as she opened up her pad and started writing mountains of tickets.

***

"There's the gym!" Ash cried, pointing feverishly to the gym that was only a block or two before them. The chase had wound down considerably as Misty was only about a foot away from the green car's back bumper.

"He'll be out of gas soon," was all Misty said. Though they had been going over the speed limit at times, the car in front of Misty had slowed to some twenty miles per hour. 

"Misty look out!" yelled Ash as a Ratata darted from in between the parked cars. Misty severed to the left avoiding making the Ratata road kill, but smashed into the fire hydrant. The force of the blow knocked the cap of the hydrant off and sent the water flowing up like a mini geyser. Misty's car(which was practically brand new) now had a lovely U-shaped front.

"Oh my gosh, like, what happened? Are you all ok?" Lily yelled, running out of the gym which, coincidentally, the fire hydrant had been in front of.

"Yea, we're fine," came a muffled voice as the occupants of the car tried to make their way out of the air bags.

"Damn it, that's the second time this month!" cried Violet, running out of the gym with her half eaten sandwich, "Hey Misty, did you have another bad-break up or something?" The two sisters ran towards the accident as the two figures and a Pikachu finally got themselves free.

"Bad break-up?" asked the man, who had wriggled free from the passenger's side of the car. The two sisters turned their attention to the new arrival, in which Violet recognized as...

"Hey Ash! You should know about bad break-ups; you and Misty were...Ow!" Violet cried as Lily stomped her foot.

"...Best friends," Lily interrupted, trying to save the conversation from taking a nasty turn, "You were best friends all this time, and you still don't know that you should never get in a car with Misty. Heh heh heh." Ash chuckled slightly at this and looked towards Misty's direction.

"Let's see, that's one for speeding, and one for reckless endangerment with a vehicle," Officer Kiyone said as she gave Misty her tickets.

"Don't forget, parking in a fire zone," added Mihoshi.

"Correct, Officer Mihoshi," said Kiyone, who was oddly cheery as she began to write out another ticket.

"You're here to see the gym, right?" Violet asked.

"Yea, for an inspection."

"Ok then, lets go inside," Lily responded as she ushered Violet and Ash into the gym, "Misty will be there for a while..."

***

Three more tickets later the tired Misty staggered into the gym. 

"Hello Misty," Daisy said, not looking up from her magazine, "did you know your boyfriend is here?"

"I did drive Ash here...but he is not my boyfriend!" Misty screamed at Daisy, who sat at the gym reception and was un-phased by Misty's ranting.

"Aww, come on Misty..."

"We broke up a long time ago!" she yelled, though her voice seemed very shaky.

His words still echoed in her mind.

"I never want to see you ever again!!!"

"Misty why did he, like, come and see you at the office?" Daisy quizzed as she looked Misty in the eyes. Obviously she had been filled in by Violet on what happened.

"Because he needed directions," Misty answered uncertainly. 

" Misty wake up and smell roses, he obviously came back too see you again."

"Wrong," Misty argued mentally, "He was happy, perfectly happy, when he left her and he is perfectly happy now..."

"Misty," Daisy said, interrupting Misty's inner monologue, "I've seen the way you act around him or when, like, someone mentions his name. You know, I can tell you thinking about him right now by the expression on your face. You clearly still have a thing for him, and maybe he still has one for you too. If you two could sort things out then, like, you might be able to have something." At this, Misty was speechless. This was probably the best piece of sisterly advice she had ever gotten in her entire life. However, it was probably the most idealistic piece of advice. Deep down, she wished Daisy was right, but how could they get together after what they had said to each other.

"But hey," continued Daisy, "you better hurry, or ,like, Violet or Lily will snatch him up at the rate your going."

"Ha ha, very funny Daze..." Misty said sarcastically. It was now Daisy's turn to blush crimson as Misty had called her the name she so despised. But her embracement was short lived as she flashed Misty a devious smile and pressed the call button.

"Paging Pokemon master Ash Ketchum, there is a fiery red head here who wants.."

"Oh no you don't," Misty screamed as she leapt up on the desk. Misty tried to grab the mike, but only succeeded in knocking both Daisy and herself the floor.

"To put her hands down you p- gaah" Daisy sputtered as Misty strangled her, unleashing her ultimate(and super pent up) rage attack.....

"_Big Sister = Big Trouble_"

Ending Blurb: Damn that was a crazy chapter!!! Heh...Heh...Heh...Right. Anyways...every Friday is posting day and that's when usually the next part is put up unless something drastic happens. Please read and review!!! Thank you and goodnight!

~eek!~


	4. Oh the Drama!

Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant

Chapter Four

By: eek!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* If only I owned the characters! This is my storyline though. Mine! All Mine! Mhahahahaha! 

Blurb: I am so very very very very very sorry for the delay! I had a hectic two weekends. These chapters might take longer but always check on Friday or Saturday for updates.

************************************************************************

"Gaah! Look what she, like, did!!!" shrieked the oldest of the sensational sisters, clutching her aching neck, "I've got nail marks all over!" Violet and Lily were comforting the distraught Daisy, while Ash pulled Misty back. Normally, Misty's heart would have skipped a beat, but she had yet to realize Ash's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Come on, Daisy, be reasonable," said Violet as she examined her sister's nail red marks, "they'll go away soon."

"Or look like hickeys," suggested Lily. At this Daisy took out her compact to get a better look at the offending marks.

"Misty you are, like, so going to pay for this."

"Pay for what? Preventing you from ruining my reputation?!?" Misty lashed out, "My social life can't get any worse, and here you are messing up, and in front of my friend! You deserve what you get!" After this Misty walked out the door in huff, leaving the four people speechless.

"Hey Mist! Wait up!" Ash called after Misty's retreating figure.

"It's hopeless Ash, she has a huge case of PMS..." Lily said mournfully. However, Ash totally disregarded Lily's remark and ran after Misty.

"Ash? Do you..." Violet shouted, but stopped as Daisy put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Foolish boy."

***

"Miisstyyy.....You walk too fast!" Ash ran towards Misty's retreating figure which moved quickly along the wooden boardwalk. The boardwalk bordered a large lake which contained the Cerulean marina. The man-made lake had a large dam that kept the water from following too fast out of the mighty Mount Moon River that eventually found its way to the sea. 

"Come on Misty," Ash sputtered, putting his hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter? You can tell me, I'm your friend." This statement made Misty freeze in her tracks as her whole body tensed up under his touch.

"Friends?" she quietly murmured, her voice barely audible. 

"Misty?" Ash asked cautiously. Misty then spun around to face her purse, her eyes filled with rage, "What does the word 'friend' mean to you, Ash Ketchum?"

"What Mis-"

"It's some one who cares, who sticks with you, who you can confide in, and someone who doesn't leave you for one minuscule fight over the damn ketchup bottle!"

"That fight wasn't a small one Mis-ty," Ash countered, "you called me names, you smacked me around, you-"

"That's what happens in every one of our fights!" Their eyes were now locked in contempt as they finished the argument that they had started so long ago. Honestly, Misty thought that if this day would have ever come, she would have broke down crying. But with every statement she got stronger, and she felt a strange sense of satisfaction the longer they went at each other.

"And then you told me," Misty continued, "that you never wanted to see me ever again."

"That's a lie!" Ash protested, his angry voice rising. 

"Ash-"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ash listen to me," Misty quietly commanded, the tone of her voice dropping to become the opposite of Ash's, "Whether or not you remember or choose to remember what happened is one thing. But I heard what I heard, and when I saw you with Casey, all happy and everything, I assumed that you meant it. You can't expect to have a good relationship after everything that went on between us."

An unnatural silence followed Misty's speech as a cool breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, which appeared to be the only thing moving. Misty looked up at Ash and observed that, although he was two feet away from her, his mind seemed to be hundreds of miles away. The afternoon sun beat down furiously on the pair like a hot lamp in an integration room, in which Misty confessed the feelings that she had been keeping secret for five years. 

As Ash gathered up the courage to speak once more, there was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared a gaping hole was in between Ash and Misty, and three familiar figures floated down in a Meowth balloon laughing manically.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evil in truth and love."

"To extent our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Oh God."

"Come on, Team Rocket, Misty and I are in the middle of something!" Ash yelled up at the balloon that carried the much despised trio. 

"Aww, come on! This wouldn't a be Pokemon fanfic if we weren't included," Meowth exclaimed happily. Tormenting the twerps was their favorite pastime.

"Well as you can see," Ash said in a matter of fact tone, "Pikachu isn't here, so you can leave now. James then gave a comical mock pout,

"What's wrong with visiting our favorite twerps?"

"Can't you see James? Their having a lover's spat1" Jessie cooed.

"We are not!" 

"Yea!" added Misty, "we are having a serious conversation about serious stuff!" This caused Jessie and James to break down laughing.

"Oh Ash!" squeaked James, trying to do his best Misty impression, "You came!"

"What is it Misty?" asked Jessie who played along as Ash.

"I'm la- Epp!" cried James as he and Jessie were thwacked over the head with a mallet by Meowth.

"As much as we like to taut the twerps we's got to get down to business!" scolded Meowth.

"That's right. Smoke bombs!" Jessie commanded. Before Ash or Misty could do anything, a huge launcher dropped out the bottom of the balloon. The bombs rapidly fired out causing a massive cloud of smoke and debris to billow upwards. The board walk was now practically demolished, as Ash and Misty were left floating in the lake along with a few other unlucky strollers. 

"Now for phase two!" Meowth exclaimed, pushing a little red button. The remote caused the dam to open, and the waters from the lake cascaded out and created a huge current. Being an expert swimmer, Misty managed to swim over and hold onto an enormous tree, which used to be by the lakeside, and but now almost drowned in the wall of water. Ash however, was not so lucky.

"Hel-" Ash gurgled as he went under the water.

"Ash Ketchum, Pokemon Master you are wanted dead or alive by Team Rocket," James read off of his assignment log.

"Preferably alive so we can collect more dough," said Meowth who was manipulating the robotic arm as he tried to fish Ash out of the water.

"Let's go, Meowth, we don't have all day!" Jessie complained.

"I'm trying! But this guy's as slippery as an eel!"

"Delphi! I chose you!" Misty's new Pokemon emerged from the ball in flash of white light. It had the same build as a regular dolphin, except it was two feet long. Delphi was light blue with a purple stripe down its dorsal side.

"Delphi! Go rescue Ash!" Misty ordered without a moment's hesitation.

"Del!" complied the Pokemon as it swam top speed towards the person to which Misty pointed. It might have been small, but it was a strong swimmer and reached Ash in record time. Delphi then clasped on to Ash's jacket and pulled him to Misty. Misty then used her free hand(and the help of her Pokemon) to drag Ash onto the huge tree limb on which she was sitting. Flipping him over, she began pushing his stomach as water spilled out of his mouth. More and more water came out but he had yet to revive. Misty then knew what she must do. And she lowered herself to him her lips inches away from his.......

"*Cough* *Cough* Blah..." Ash choked on the last bit of water in his lungs as the it flew out his mouth and all over Misty.

"Misty wha happened..." Ash rasped as Misty wiped his spit from her face.

"A lot happened twerp!" Jessie jeered as the Meowth balloon dropped level with the tree branch.

"Here catch," called James as he tossed Ash a Polaroid picture, "smile, you're on candid camera." The picture was conveniently taken and the time when Misty had knelt down to try and revive Ash.

"Eww Misty! You tried to take advantage of me when I was un-"

"You MORON!!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE WORTHLESS LIFE!!!!!!" Misty exploded.

"Mhahahahaha, priceless," laughed James taking his camera back out.

"Idiot!" Meowth yelled, thwacking James on the head for a second time, "we aren't here to be the friggen' paparazzi, we're here to take out Ash!!!"

"Or capture him for a hefty bonus," Jessie agreed, "Go Arbok!" The purple cobra Pokemon flew out of the its Pokeball with astonishing speed, its eyes gleaming with hatred towards the two in the tree. Unfortunately for Arbok, Jessie didn't have particularly good aim and Arbok wound up head-butting the tree. It did however knock "the twerps" from the branch and down to the muddy ground which from which the water had already passed.

"Dammit," Misty cursed rubbing her aching head. 

"Um, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off of me?" Ash requested. Misty looked down to see that she had landed on Ash's back, and hurriedly jumped off so as not to crush the poor man.

"Arbok! Go steal the Pokemon that's flopping around!" Jessie ordered. 

"Carbok!!!" the Pokemon screeched, lunging for the helpless Delphi.

"Delphi, Return!" Misty called in the nick of time. Delphi disappeared leaving Arbok to slide into the tree for a second time.

"No fair!" Jessie growled, recalling Arbok.

"According to league rules, you are allowed to recall a Pokemon at any given time unless otherwise stated in the beginning rules," Ash recited from memory. 

"Thank you, Mr. Pokemon Master!" Misty replied sarcastically.

"Go, Wobbuffet!"

"You too Weezing!"

"Misty," Ash asked turning to his companion, "lets blast them away 'Team Twerp' style." Misty then nodded in agreement.

"Croconaw!"

"Politoed!"

"Hydro Pump attack!!!" the two trainers commanded in unison. The sheer force of the twin hydro pump sent Team Rocket and all of their Pokemon airborne.

"We're blasting off already?" Jessie whined.

"We didn't even get a whole chapter!" James added.

"And our plans are foiled!" Meowth said dejectedly.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

***

"Those guys must get lots of frequent flyer miles!" Misty remarked as she watched Team Rocket disappear from sight.

"Poly."

"Yeah *cough*," Ash sputtered as he fell to the ground.

" Ash!" Misty exclaimed, running towards his fallen figure and helping him up. "Let's get you to the paramedics," she commanded gently as she supported him in their trek up the hill towards the flashing lights of the ambulances. 

***

"So can you tell us in your own words what happened today at the lake?" asked a professional looking news anchor.

"Well first there was this the big explosion..."

"...then the these people came in these dopey costumes..."

"...kinda reminded me of cos-players..."

"See, see, I told you so, Kiyone!" cried Mihoshi as she found her way through the mob of people. Kiyone, however, did not pay attention to her excited partner because she was interviewing Ash, who had just finished telling her the whole story. Ash and Misty were sitting on the back of the van having Ash's wounds tend to, when Mihoshi approached. 

"So their names are Jessie, James, and Meowth?"

"Yes."

"And they are from Team Rocket?"

"Yes."

"Didn't they look like they were cos-players?" Mihoshi interrupted.

"Cut it out, Mihoshi," Kiyone warned, "we will keep you informed of any further developments, Mr. Ketchum. Thank you for your time."

"But Kiyone-"

"We are going to look for clues now, Mihoshi," Kiyone growled, pulling her partner away by the collar. Ash then winced as the last of his bandages was tightened.

"You're all done," said Doctor Tofu triumphantly, who just happened to be serving as volunteer paramedic today.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thank you."

"However, I do want to take Ash into hospital tonight for observations and make sure he doesn't catch a chill from his near drowning."

"Ok," Ash complied uncertainly, "Misty could you take care of Pikachu for tonight, he is still back at your place."

"Alright sure."

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Sure."

__

But do guys really mean it when they say they'll call?

End Blurb: Woo Hoo!!! Finally finished!!! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!!!! Thanks for all your reviews!!!!

Publicity Stunt: Please visit Deena(the writer with 14 stories by her name) who can be found via my favorite authors list. She has written mostly Pokemon stories complete with a couple of AAMR in her fic library! 


	5. No Need For Cameos

Misty Waterflower: Relationship Consultant

Chapter Five

By: eek!

Disclaimer: Storyline Mine. Characters Not.

Mmmm.......Ketchup........

************************************************************************

"Oh, Clefable! Why? Why, my love?" cried the distraught Wigglytuff on the melodramatic daytime soap. 

"Because I met.... another Pokemon.... he is none other than-" The Clefable's confession was cut short as Misty changed the channel.

"What did you do that for, mommy?" Togetic psychically whined as it levitated another chip into its mouth, "that was my favorite soap." Misty gave no response as she clicked endlessly through a whole 13 channels before finally settling on another soap opera that was not any less sappy.

"Oh Serena."

"Oh Darien," Serena moaned as she gazed lustily into Darien's chocolate brown eyes.

"I have to tell you something..." 

"No you don't!" Serena cried apprehensively, "whatever it is, it will be fine..."

"But Serena," Darien protested, who was suddenly taken aback by Serena's fear.

"And we will be right back with "Phases of the Moon" after a message from our sponsors," blared the TV announcer. In the next commercial stood a woman with long light blue hair tied up in a ponytail and a devious smile upon her face. She stood in an immaculate bathroom standing beside a toilet.... for this was none other than...a bathroom cleaner ad! Botan then walked up to the toilet and started to sniff.

"Eww," she remarked, her nose wrinkled in disgust, "when my toilet bowl looks or smells like this, I know I must use Bright Tinkle Cleaner and its gentle scrubbing action to make my toilet beautiful again." Botan then poured the cleaner into the bowl as the camera zoomed in and watched the blue cleaner swirl down the toilet during the flush. 

"Bingo! It's minty fresh and spotless!" Botan cheered, "And now to remove mildew..."

"Yuck," complained Misty as she tried to keep the contents of her stomach down.

"Go back to two! Please mommy!" Since there was nothing else on Misty gave in to the pleading Pokemon and changed the channel to find yet another commercial.

"Fear not, fair maidens, it is I, Tatewaki Kuno, and I will come to your aid. If you defeat me in a battle of martial arts, you may date with me! Call 1-800-IWAN-TKUNO!

Hurry ladies if you do not make hast..."

"No one's that desperate," Misty chuckled. She then turned the channel to five, where Jerry Springer was interviewing an irate Juraian princess. 

"...If it wasn't for that devil woman and all her lies Lord Tenchi and I would be together!" screamed Ayeka, pointing her finger grudgingly at her rival Ryoko.

"Tenchi and I were an item long before you appeared. Isn't that right, Tenchi?" the space pirate cooed as she hugged Tenchi tightly.

"Um, Ryoko, you're choking me," Tenchi gasped.

"Get your filthy hands off Lord Tenchi right this minute!" cried Ayeka as she began to power up with Jurai energy. Her whole body began to glow a light green and as her trademark energy beacons appeared around her.

"Girls, girls please!" Tenchi pleaded, "this isn't the place..."

"But Tenchi, what better place to have a bitch fight than Jerry Springer?" Ryoko replied, as an orange energy ball materialized in her hand. The girls now stood dressed in full battle garb, glowering at each other with extreme animosity.

"Your life ends now Ryoko!" screamed Ayeka as her energy blasted toward Ryoko.

"Hit the deck everyone!" Tenchi yelled, ducking behind a chair. Ryoko then released her orange ball of energy, which then collided with Ayeka's. The studio glowed a bright white before being blown to smithereens. Before the smoke cleared, Misty turned of the TV and gave a long, tired sigh.

"Aww, Mommy, they had just gotten to the good part!" Togepi complained as Pikachu entered Misty's room. A huge smile graced the face of the small Pokemon, for it had found in the fridge, a nice big bottle of ketchup. It "chaed" delightedly as it sat down on Misty's bed and began to indulge itself in the gooey tomato goodness that is Heinz.

"It's nothing new," Misty mumbled, getting up from the TV. However she seemed to be preoccupied by something else as she crossed the room and turned on the clock radio.

"What's love got to do, got to with...." the radio played.

"Maybe not," Misty said turning off the radio; her eyes stared fixedly out the window at the fluffy white clouds that slowly trekked across the sky.

"Mommy's thinking," stated Togetic.

"Pi," Pikachu acknowledged and went back to its ketchup.

Misty then put her hand on her mobile phone, but retracted quickly as if she hit a hot stove.

"Especially about Ash." 

Misty then turned to scold Togetic but then caught sight of Pikachu sitting on her bed. 

"Pikachu?" she asked uncertainly as if this was the first time she ever saw it in her room.

"Pi Pika?" it answered back, as it cocked its head to one side curiously.

"I have a reason to call now!" Misty exclaimed dialing the hospital number, "Ash certainly needs to pick up Pikachu."

"And Mommy _certainly_ wants to see him again."

"Hey, I just want to make sure he is ok," Misty said defensively, "then we still have to finish our little discussion."

"I thought he was-"

"Shut up Togepi," Misty commanded as the woman on the hospital end picked up.

"Cerulean City General Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Um...I would like to check the status of a patient."

"Name?"

"Ash Ketchum."

"I'm sorry, but records of celebrities are classified," the receptionist said sternly. It looked like Misty wasn't going to get very far. 

"But I'm Misty Waterflower his-"

"Misty, Misty Waterflower? Is that you Misty? It's me, Duplica!" said the woman on the other end of the line ecstatically, hoping it was her long lost friend. 

"Yea, it's Misty!" Misty replied, equally excited, "like why are you at the hospital?"

"Well I got accepted to a performing arts college in Cerulean, but as a requirement for this course I have to do community service. So then I chose this hospital."

"Wow how cool Duplica."

"Yea well since your his-I mean- your not an obsessive fan girl I guess I can tell you," Duplica stuttered, being careful of her word choice since she did not know the nature of their relationship. They had been fighting the last time she saw them, but you never know with Ash and Misty.

"He was already released."

"Ok thanks Duplica," Misty said her voice slightly disappointed.

"No prob."

"Yea its just...never mind, good bye."

"Take care," Duplica said, hanging up. She made a mental note to swing by the Cerulean gym later today, to visit Misty.

***

"Change, change, change, I need some change," Ash dug around franticly around in his wallet for some coins to make a call on the payphone.

"Bulba," groaned the plant Pokemon as it reached into Ash's pocket and pulled out his mobile phone.

"Hey thanks buddy," Ash said, as grabbed the phone from Bulbasaur, " Oh damn my powers is low. I guess this will have to be a short call to Misty." Bulbasaur then shook its head, for its trainer must be the most complacent person in the universe.

"Now what do you think Misty's number is?" 

***

"Misty the phone, is like, for you!" Lily cried. Lily then heard a door upstairs squeakily open as a mini stampede of feat trotted down the stairs. Lily handed the phone to Misty, who, with Pikachu and Togetic, sat down in front of the family videophone. There was no picture, however, and all that could be heard was the static.

"Ash," called Misty into the phone. A reply came in the form of a hello, or at least from what Misty could determine.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Misty yelled into the speaker, but it came out as, "was that a moan?"

"A moan? What did you say Misty?" Unfortunately for Ash the signal was totally garbled and all that Misty could get from the message was, "Pissy."

"Pissy? You think I'm pissy? Is this the thanks I get for taking care of your Pikachu?"

"Bless you."

"Oh yeah, well F*** YOU too Ash Ketchum! "Misty exploded as she slammed the receiver down in Ash's ear.

"I don't think that went too well Bulbasaur," Ash remarked nervously as he pocketed the phone, "I really should apologize for that all the other shit I put her through."

"Bulba bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried as it smiled widely. This was the first sensible thing it had heard all week.

***

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Tofu," Duplica waved as she walked out of the sliding doors of the hospital and into a passerby on the street. 

"Oww," Duplica said as she rubbed her head, and opened one eye warily.

"So very sorry Miss," uttered a familiar voice handing her purse. Duplica looked the man in the face only to realize that she was talking to none other a very old friend of hers, Brock Slate.

"Hey Duplica, long time no see." It was still the same old Brock wearing the same clothes, and who still squinted. 

"Oh my gosh, Brock you are like the second person I ran into today from like a long time ago," Duplica exclaimed.

"Who was the first?"

"Misty!"

"Wow too weird, I was just going to visit the gym." 

"Me too!" Duplica marveled at the huge coincidence, " I was going to see what was up with her and Ash. I think they are going get back together!" 

"What? How did you know?"

"She called for him, and she sounded really concerned."

Brock, thunderstruck, did the only thing he could think of in a situation like this: whip out his mobile phone.

"Whatcha ya doin'?" asked Duplica as she peered over Brock's shoulder.

"Calling Tracey, he just has to hear this," Brock told her as he put the phone to his ear.

***

Meanwhile in Pallet Town...

"Ugh too much party," moaned the young professor turning over in his bed. It was already late in the afternoon Pallet Town, but Tracy had yet to get out of bed. The peace and serenity of the quiet bedroom was suddenly shattered, by the annoying ringing phone. Tracy shuffled over to the phone, picked it up, and mumbled,

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Come on, Sketchit, you gotta hear this," Brock yelled impatiently.

"Huh?"

"Ash and Misty might be getting back together." Upon hearing this Tracy's eyes widened with disbelief as he dropped the phone. He automatically ran to his window and opened it.

"Professor Oak," Tracy shouted, addressing the senior professor whom was outside talking to a neighbor, "and Ash and Misty are an item again!" The neighbor whom Professor Oak shrieked happily as her eyes filled with motherly excitement for her little boy.

"Delia! Where are you going!"

"I have to call every one," she said as she ran home to her huge address book. Within, hours half of all of Kanto had heard the joyous news. Tracey had yet realize though, degree of his blunder. Since he did not listen, he threw another huge stone in the rocky road to recovery in Ash and Misty's relationship.

***

(Authoress's note: All Pokemon speech will be translated from now on in this part!!!)

Ash slowly but sullenly walked down the street towards the gym, with his hand his pockets, dreading the inevitable. Judging by Misty's tone on the phone call, and the their argument, this was not going to be a good meeting. Ash was still talking to Bulbasaur, who he could understand fairly well, since Bulbasaur was Ash's Pokemon for almost ten years. 

"I need something like a gift to win her over."

"Bulba, bulba saur bul, * Sure, everyone loves presents! *" Bulbasaur said sarcastically, rolling its large red eyes. Ash was not unnerved by this comment because he cannot detect sarcasm in his own language, let alone Pokespeak. 

"Let's see, would Misty want flowers, chocolates, or perhaps jewelry?"

"Bulba Bul Saur, *You're screwed Ash. *" Ash sighed and then announced the fact that had been bothering him ever since he could understand the small Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, you such a pessimist."

"Bulba bulba saur bul...*I don't know what amazes me more, the fact that your observant, or that you used a big word.*"

"Wah?" Ash face faulted into a shop window. After he managed to peel his face off the window he peered in the glass at the items in the shop. Sitting inside was the gift that Ash was destined to give Misty from the first day he met her.

"All right perfect!" he exclaimed, confidently walking into the store, "this will be the best gift that Misty has ever gotten."

*** 

"They are such a cute couple! I saw them at the park after the dam broke, sitting on the back of the ambulance. They were arguing so much as they were fixing Ash up, you think they were married or something," Mihoshi bubbled to the caller on the other end phone.

"Mihoshi, we have to start back in on these reports again," Kiyone warned.

"Well I'll talk to later, buh bye!" Officer Mihoshi hung up and then skipped cheerfully back to her desk. The cup of coffee and the big juicy rumor had rejuvenated her. Little did she know, however, that she had called the wrong number. The man on the other end was not her neighbor. In fact, he was an evil man, who sat in a dark office on the other side of town. He was completely cast in the shadows save for his eyes and his sinister smile. 

"Ifurita, send in Jessica and Jim please."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Jinnai!" Ifurita* said cheerily, her tone of voice contrasting with the malice in Jinnai's. The duo entered, who were also known as Jessie and James from Team Rocket, but who were now wearing formal attire. They had taken second jobs and were now in the employment of Jinnai as reporters for the Daily Sleaze, once the most popular tabloid in Cerulean City. 

"I have your first field assignment. Are you two familiar with the current Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum?" 

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"There is a rumor that Ash is back together with a former girlfriend. I want you to make that rumor true."

"We already have proof," James stated, handing Jinnai the photos that had they taken when Misty was trying to resuscitate Ash. 

"Excellent, excellent," Jinnai hissed, "you two will be given a huge raise if you dig me up more of this juicy information." 

"Yes Sir."

"You will not disappointed." With this said the two left the office. 

"Today the tabloid market, tomorrow, the world!" Jinnai cackled which turn into long loud evil laugh. A laugh that is the most annoying and demonic laugh in the entire universe. A laugh that takes pleasure in the misfortune of others.

__

Dun...Dun...Dun

(*Another Note: Ifurita's personality, in this story, is based off the Wanderer's TV series.)

Ending Spiel: Phew that was a long chapter! I hope that wasn't too many cameos, they just kind of jumped in...Any who, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~eek!~


End file.
